Forever Bad
by Cassidyxoxo
Summary: Tori Vegas mom has been to rehab for just about everything. And now, tori is in danger again!


"Tori! Tori wake up!" My mom said shaking me gently, "happy 4th birthday baby!" I rolled over to face her and smiled. "Thanks mommy!" I said while stretching. I leaned in to kiss her. Her lips and face smelt strong. I started coughing at the bitter-sweet smell. "Tori! What's wrong?" She said, her breath circling my nose making my eyes water. I realized that her voice was slurred and her eyes were glassy and blood shot. That scared me. I curled up in a ball and screamed. I screamed as loud as possible. My dad ran into the room and I jumped into his arms burying my face deep into his shoulder. He carried me away and put me down on the couch. "Aw baby what's wrong?" He cooed. I cried hard and pointed in the direction of my mom and pointed to my eye. He stood up and walked up stairs to look at my mothers eyes. I heard my dads soft voice ask a question. It was followed by a fit of my moms screams. My dads voice was raised slightly and had a twinge of anger mixed in it. I heard more screaming. I put my face between two pillows hoping to block out the noise. Finally I see a very angry dad run out in his pilots uniform carrying a brief case run out the door and drove away. My mother followed after him, running outside screaming and then walked back in again.

She walked into the kitchen and pulled out a vacuum. She stuffed it in my face. "Vacuum the house and then come back to me so I can give you more chores." Being only four at the time, I had no idea how to use a vacuum. I calmly tried to tell her that I didn't know how. She stood over me, like a skyscraper. "Figure it out bitch!" She screamed. I looked into her bloodshot eyes. It scared the shit out of me. I felt my eyes sting as hot tears began to form at the corners of my eyes. I and no idea what a bitch was but I could tell by the way she spoke. She didn't want me. She pulled the vacuum out of my clammy hands and threw it in the corner. Tears fell faster from my eyes. She grabbed my hand and dragged me into my room. She tore into my closet pulling out a duffle bag. She walked to my dresser pulling out all of my clothes and stuffing it into my bag. She grabbed me by my arm again and pulled me by my arm again and shoved me out the front door. She chucked the bag at my head, causing me to stumble and fall. "Don't ever come back!" She screamed.

I ran dragging the bag with me. I ran down the street to Starbucks. I grabbed 10 bucks out of my bag that I kept for emergencies and sat down to figure out what I wanted. I saw a plain black cup of coffee being served to a man. I felt a sharp pain go through my heart. That was my dads favorite coffee. I watched as a small girl my age grabbed the mans leg giggling. The man chuckled and ruffled her hair. I watched sadly. I finally settled on a cup of hot cocoa and a piece of cake. I ate the cake and drank the cocoa while I walked home. I knew I couldn't face my mom until my dad came so I walked into the backyard and sat down by the pool. The sky became darker, and I soon felt soft raindrops lightly tap on my head and arms. I took off into the trees, taking shelter under a palm tree. The rain and the cool air was making me cold. I started to shiver uncontrollably. It was 62° out and the rain made it feel colder.

Being only in a tee-shirt and jeans, I was soon completely soaked. I waited for hours until the rain finally stopped. I heard a low noise. It sounded like a car engine. I rounded the corner towards the gate to the front yard. I watched as my mothers car sped away. I found a spare key and let my self in. I dropped my wet duffle bag into the closet, away from my moms bedroom, and walked to the fridge to get water. It was only 6:30 and my dad wouldn't be home until 10:00. I walked into my room and took out some dolls. I played for hours until the clock read 9:00 and I fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of slamming doors and angry screams. My mom was in my room with the door closed. I desperately reached for the phone holding close to me in case something went wrong.

"Put the god damn phone down." I slowly out the phone on the dresser. A second layer, it fell. The batteries tumbled out. My mom, horrified, spun around to face me and slapped my face so hard, her hand was outlined in bright red for 3 hours on my right cheek. I ran to the other phone, locking the door behind me. I called my dad, desperately telling him what had happened. He rushed home, and kicked my mom out. That lasted a day before she came back and lived in our house again.

For 8 years, my dad slept on the floor by me, protecting me from the monster. When I was 12 years old, my mom had a seizure. I walked into her room to find her laying on her back shaking. Not knowing what to do, I scream for my dad. He pushes me out of the way and tells me to pack up and go to the neighbors. I arrived across the street terrified and not talking. I was temporally mute for two days. My mom finally came home from the hospital only to be put in a mental hospital. She was a psychopath. An alcoholic. And she overdosed on drugs. She stayed there for 2 years until she came home and moved. This is now the present. I'm 14 years old. My moms still a psyco. And no one is believing me.


End file.
